The validity and legitimacy of digital content is essential to the proliferation of accurate information. Information is communicated as digital content, such as images and videos, for conveying information. Increasingly, the validity of digital content is under assault as technological advances have enabled skilled users to alter digital content. For instance, videos can be altered to swap faces in videos, replacing the face in the original video with the face of another person. While some alterations of digital video content are obviously for entertainment purposes, there are also instances of nefarious intent behind video digital content alteration. In order to instill confidence in the viewing public, it is important that altered digital video content be identified as such.